Sk8r Boi
by Live-Love-Laugh724
Summary: He was a boy, she was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet He wanted her, she'd never tell Secretly she wanted him as well But all of her friends, stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy" This story is based somewhat off of Avril Lavigne's Song!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson! :( sadly**

**This takes place Percy's Sophomore Year. 4 months after The Giant War**

**Percy's Pov**

"He was a boy, she was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk, she did ballet

What more can I say?"

_Man I'm late! How is it that my step dad gets to school so early? Oh wow cares screw it as long I get there before homeroom starts._

I'm done with running I hop on my longboard and just ride my way to school. I see the red and brown colored building (i don't know the real color just go with it) i get off my board and run up the stairs, run to my locker,_ "damn I forgot my combo!" _I take Riptide out and slash my locker shove my bookbag and skateboard grab my history stuff for 1st period and run to Mrs. Fields history class. I slide into my seat and I hear

*******_RING RING RING_******* (**PRETEND It'S THE STINKEN BELL)**

Ok class... is all I hear come out of Mrs. Field's mouth because I just fall alseep in my seat near the back and the next thing I know is the dissmisal bell for sencond period has rung so I jump out of my seat and go to Math *sigh* After Math the rest of the day is a blur and the next thing I know its time for swimming practice! being the son of Poseidon this is my favorite activity and my team and I always go to Nationals its been like this since last year becuase when I started here at Goode. At practice we do warm up laps, race each other, hold our breath and so on after 2 hours of doing this I leave to Olympus to see my best friend Annabeth.

**I know in the books they are together already but in my story the aren't yet. Don't worry they will end up together. Or will they?! **

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson! :( sadly**

**This takes place Percy's Sophomore Year. 4 months after The Giant War**

**Annabeth's POV**

**_She wanted him, will he ever tell_**

**_Secretly he wanted her as well_**

**_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose_**

**_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_**

I look around and wonder what else I can do to Olympus. I fixed the 12 olympian chairs and added more for the minor gods added a personal touch to signify each god and goddess.

I'm still in my Emma Willard School uniform (yes this is a real school an all girls boarding school) because I came here straight from school

I need to change before percy gets here. I pick up my grey(my favorite color) and blue(percy's favorite color) bookbag and rush to the nearest bathroom, I take my faded blue jeans, camp t-shirt, and black converse out and change. I shove my school uniform inside my bookbag and hurry outside. While in a rush I literally ran into my mother Athena. I look up to meet her eyes they are dark and intense as always. I wonder if my eyes look like that when I'm angry. I don't know I'll ask Percy he normally gets me angry on a regular bases.

"Oops, I'm so sorry mom I was just…"

"If you weren't in such a hurry you wouldn't have had ran into someone, be glad it was me and not my father or Ares or even worse Aphrodite. So where are you going in such a hurry?"

I was debating whether or not to tell her I was rushing to meet Percy but before I can answer I heard foot step as if someone was running our way and hear someone calling my name

"Annabeth?" it was Percy

"Over here Perce"

"Annabeth are we go…" his voice trailed off when he saw my mom he bows "Lady Athena"

She gives him her usually glare and if it's even possible her eyes seem to have gotten darker

"Perseus." Is all she needs to say and she scares the crap out of about awkward!

'Um, Annabeth are we still going to Frankies to eat?" I know he's trying to hide his fear in front of my mom but its noticeable.

"Yeah we are come on Perce, bye mom."

"Goodbye Annabeth. Perseus." and with that she disappears.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah Percy?"

"Your mom scares me! I mean I honor and respect her and such but she hates me. Do you think she only hates me because my dad is Poseidon or…"

"Or what Percy?"

"Or Annabeth, could it be the fact…

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Cliffy!**

**Is he gonna tell her or is and other character gonna prevent him to?!**


End file.
